deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Damus vs Lucy (Elfen Lied)
97557956-E02F-419D-AAC7-180198770735.jpeg 11750B61-59BD-4938-A1FF-9E039F6EA6CE.jpeg Description 2099:Zenith vs Elfen Lied! The Hybrid Hero of 2099 faces off against the Diclonius Queen! Which monstrously powerful fighter with a short temper will stand out on top? Who are you rooting for? Lucy/Kaede Damus Adapin Who are you betting on? Lucy/Kaede Damus Adapin Prelude Kammi: Monsters are a powerful staple Throughout all of Fiction. Most monsters want nothing more to destroy while others want to protect. Luke: And these two hotheaded fighters will face off, but whatever the outcome, the Planet will get absolutely wrecked. Kammi: Lucy, the Queen of the Diclonius from Elfen Lied. Luke: And Damus Adapin, the Lycan/Xaran Hybrid of 2099:Zenith. She’s Kammi and I’m Luke! Kammi: And together we’ll analyze their powers, weapons, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Damus Kammi:In the year 2099, monsters, aliens, and humans lived in peace and harmony. Luke: And the cause of the calm and peaceful future was a hybrid of a Lycan and a Xaran, and that hybrid’s name was Damus Adapin. Kammi: And He also had a interesting Start. His hero Lycan dad, Richard Adapin, sent his son to find his own adventures, and he not only found adventures, he also found friends in the forms of Zephyr, Alana, and Bolt. Luke: But to protect and keep peace to the Earth, he would need to have some great powers, weapon, and transformations. Damus has the powers of both a Lycan and a Xaran, which includes Superhuman Physical Characteristics, weapon mastery, regeneration, shockwave creation, Nigh invulnerability, pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, psychokinesis, Space-Time Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Acausality, Resistance to Disease, Poison, Mind, Soul, and Gravity manipulation. Luke: He’s also a master of karate, ninjutsu, and wolf style king fu, which involves striking, gripping, and tearing techniques for a quick kill, but Damus rarely kills. Luke: But he’s got a few lethal tricks up his sleeve. One of them is a high frequency katana that can cut through the molecular bonds of anything. Next up are his Kunai, which are throwing knives used by ninjas, and some of his can explode. Kammi: He also wields the Aurora Hammers, which increases the physical power and elemental power. But last and certainly not least, we have the Moonslicer sword. This divine sword, was made out of the soul of the moon dragon, who’s whole thing is creating and destroying moons! Luke: Yeah, but if he doesn’t need weapons, he can use his techniques for a fight. He can slam down enemies with the ultra pounder. His Dragon strike is a Ken-style shoryuken, his flare kick is a fiery roundhouse, electric slam is when he slam a opponent at the speed of lightning, thunderbolt creates a massive bolt of electricity, psycho kick is a psychic charged kick, and his psycho smash creates a surge of psychic energy to counter attacks. He can use fire fist and electric kick to deal massive damage to his opponent. Blazing Bomb is a powerful blue fire ball. Zen Flare is a blast of Zen energy, Psycho Crush Manipulates His opponent‘s mind, and blazing combo is series of electric, psychic, and fire enhanced punches and kicks. Kammi: But those aren’t even the greatest power he has. His two of his greatest powers are his Lycan and Xaran form. His Lycan form can amp up Damus’s power to ridiculous levels, tank moon busting attacks, and sense movement in about 1 attosecond. Luke: But that’s not even his greatest form. His Xaran form grants him the power to warp reality, manipulate concepts of reality, and control quantum physics. Kammi: With all of this, she has done some incredible feats. Like when he lifted 5,000 tons with little effort. Luke: Kammi...That’s just the very tip of the iceberg that is Damus’s feats. What about that time he matched Hercules, who threw a 100,000 ton comet into space. Or when he jumped from the earth to the moon, or when he shattered the Xyzium crystal, which would require 294,000,000 megatons of force. He’s also comparable to Thunder King Bolt, who defeated Seth, who stopped Earth’s rotation. Kammi: He's also moved faster than the human eye can track and caught thousands of AK-47 rounds. Luke: That's cool and all, but his greatest feat of speed is when he circled the globe 700 times in 2 minutes. Kammi: Thanks to 1298god, Damus must have been moving at a speed of 522,921,000 miles per hour, that's 78 percent the speed of light. Luke: He’s also a freaking tank. He's walked through nuclear explosions, tanked hits from literal Gods, and survived 100,000 tons of anti-matter. Kammi: That’s would mean that Damus survived 90,718,500,000 megatons with little damage. That’s like taking 1.8 billion Tzar bombs to the face. Luke: And his Werewolf form is a MASSIVE step up from all of that. Lycan Damus once threw a 50 Quadrillion ton Warship out of orbit! That’s 239 BILLION megatons. His Lycan form also has Moon level durability, and speed of light movement. Kammi: And in his Xaran form, he can erase concepts from existence and warp reality, as he did when he erased the concept of evil from his universe. He can also use variations of his forms, such as Primal mode and False Xaran form. Luke: But he does have his fair share of weaknesses. He’s overconfident, reckless, allergic to wolfsbane, Silver and Mercury can kill him, and otherworldly weaponry, beings, and energy can hurt him. Also, if gets angry very easily if he sees a innocent person in danger. Kammi: But his determination, badassery, and kindness is what makes the hero of his universe. Damus: Determination is my superpower, and that’s something you can’t take away! Lucy (Jioto576) Kammi: The world of Elfen Lied is something unique. Luke: This is because in this world, a new race superior to the Homosapiens was born. Kammi: These are The Diclonius. They were born with a violent and aggressive character against humanity. Luke: There were many experiments with them during all this time. Kammi: Among them, the daughter of a chief manipulator named Kakuzawa, Lucy. Luke: She was given to an orphanage after being born of a mother who could give birth to Diclonius that could reproduce and not be Silpelit, she kept looking for her until the end. Luke: But she committed suicide because of her husband's dealings. Kammi: Lucy at the orphanage was treated differently for her characteristic horns, so, after one of these little children killed her dog, she discovered her powers, the vectors, basically mental arms completely invisible and intangible. Luke: After killing them with these powers, he moved away from the world, until he met a unique boy named Kota, whom he fell deeply in love with. Kammi: But there was a misunderstanding, since Kota had to go with her younger sister, who loved her very much. Luke: Lucy with great sadness, decided to kill her with her father, this would provoke the wrath of Kota, Lucy would decide to flee regretfully what she did. Kammi: After a while, Lucy made a friendship again, with a girl named Aiko, who was abused at home, and was a very good painter. Luke: Aiko was going to an arts convention, since her mother was going to be there. But her father wouldn't let her go, so Aiko killed him "Accidentally." Kammi: Both had arrived and escaped the situation but Aiko's father's girlfriend found out, so he decided to call the police. Luke: At the fair, Lucy was persecuted for now Kakuzawa who learned that Lucy was there. Kaede was cornered, but to try to save Aiko from the shots she received, Kaede surrendered to Kakuzawa and locked her up for a long time. Kammi: Until today, with 15 years, when a guard left the keys exposed, she took advantage and escaped the place, but received a bullet in the head. Luke: When she fell into the sea, she was picked up by Kouta himself, but she had now developed two personalities, and Kouta had completely different memories. Kammi: But because she has two personalities now, doesn’t mean much when it comes to her powers, mainly her vectors, which are telekinetic arms which are invisible and intangible. Luke: They also have many frequencies as well. Low frequencies causes the vectors to phase through objects with no effect whatsoever. Mid frequencies make the vectors act like actual hands and shields for grabbing and blocking. Kammi: But her favorite frequency is the high frequency, which can slice through humans like butter, break apart metal, and a lot more. But this, isn’t even her Best frequency. Extreme frequencies are when her vectors are not only visible, but at their strongest as well. Luke: Yeah, but they can create explosions! And these aren’t any regular explosions either, these basically labeled as nuclear explosions! Kammi: Speaking of, it’s time to talk about feats. She’s caught bullets, killed over 9,000 people in less than a decade, sent a pen through a guy’s skull, caught a bullet just BEFORE it touched her heart, blocked SLAM missiles, and is powerful enough to destroy a island and caused a 9.2 magnitude earthquake, which should be around 476 megatons! That’s 31,000 times more than the little boy bomb! Luke: And remember when she launched her vectors into outer space. If when highball this to 6 seconds, this would be about Mach 2164! That’s 1,655,460 mph! When it’s low balled, this would be Mach 433 or 331,245 mph! Kammi: She’s a powerhouse, but all of this was done with her vectors, which are connected to her horns, meaning if her horns are broken, she can’t control her vectors. She can still suffer brain damage, even though she has a healing factor, she can’t dodge or block sniper bullets or anything faster, she has two more voices in her head(Nyu and the DNA voice) that might take over, she starts to melt when push to her limit, and to top it off, she’s... well... Luke: ABSOLUTELY CRAZY. Was it that hard? I mean, aren’t you a Diclonius too? Kammi:(sighs) But, even with all of her weaknesses, Lucy is still a force to be reckoned with. Lucy: You suffering? Does it hurt yet? Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery. Pre Death Battle Kammi: Alright, the combatants are set! Let’s end this debate once and for all! Luke: It’s time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In a destroyed city, civilians began to panic while soldiers try to engage a powerful threat, which was tearing apart people and buildings. This threat was the Diclonius Queen, Kaede, but most call her Lucy. But as the diclonius was busy attacking the city, she heard someone caliing her. ?: Hey, you! Stop right there! She stopped and looked at the person who called her: a teen with wolf ears, a wolf tail, and was wearing blue and black clothing. She looked at her new target in a menacing stare Lucy: Who are you? Damus: Name’s Damus Adapin, the one who will bring you down! Lucy stood in silence, then smirked in confidence. Lucy: Just like these pathetic humans, you don’t stand a chance. Damus: Oh, really? Well, let me warn you. I’m more than a human. Damus gets into a fighting stance, High frequency Katana held tightly in his hands, ready to face off against the Diclonius. Fight! The hybrid hero rushes at Lucy, but gets punched in the face by some invisible force, causing him to slide backwards. Damus: What the...? He jumped back and prepares to unleash a ball of blue energy at Lucy. Damus: Zen Flare! Lucy looks at the incoming attack with no emotion, as she destroys the attack with her vectors, causing a explosion of light in the area. As the light disappeared, Lucy saw that Damus wasn’t in front of her anymore. Lucy looks on with silent surprise. Damus: Right here! Before Lucy could counter Damus in time, the Hybrid delivered a powerful right hook to Lucy’s jaw, sending the Diclonius Queen flying before she can regain her footing with her vectors. Lucy was shocked by how her opponent could get past her vectors. Lucy: W-What?! Damus: Unlike those people you mercilessly slaughtered, I can actually get past your telekinetic powers. You can’t touch me if you aren’t fast enough. Lucy: I see... Then, Damus noticed that he was in the air. Lucy: Then I’ll have to kill you faster. Damus:(I Really need to stop being reckless.) Then, Lucy began using her vectors to turn Damus into tiny chunks of flesh and bone covered in blood. Lucy begins to walk away from the puddle of blood, until she saw the pieces of flesh and bone move together. She turned around with a surprised look on her face. Lucy: Huh? The puddle reverted back into Damus Adapin, who began to stretch and crack his neck. Damus: Nice one. That reminded me of that time when this Gus guy turned into a ninja and sliced me apart. Lucy: You can heal? You might be more annoying than that red and black monster I’ve fought. Damus: Doesn’t matter. Time to lose. Damus runs towards the Diclonius Queen again, but this time, Lucy was about to use her vectors to slice Damus apart again. Damus: Not this time! Damus Jumps above the Diclonius and the buildings surrounding them. Lucy:(What is he doing?) Then, the Hybrid Hero charges a electrical current in his fingers. Damus: Thunderbolt! Damus unleashes the attack at Lucy, which the Diclonius barely dodges. Lucy:(What the...?! Unbelievable...) Damus lands on the ground to find that Lucy avoided the attack. Damus:(She’s faster than I thought. Guess I got to go faster.) Lucy stares Damus down with a Enraged looked on her face. Lucy: You son of a- Before Lucy could finish her sentence, Damus disappeared again, which puts Lucy on her guard. Lucy: Where did h- Gah! Lucy was interrupted again by a punch to the stomach, followed by several punches to the face, which ended with a uppercut to the jaw, sending her soaring into a car, which gets crushed. Damus lands in front of her, with his gauntlets in his hands, ready to finish this battle. Damus: Enough of this. This is the end. Lucy breathes heavily and coughs up some blood as she looks up at her opponent. Then, she begins to rise into the air. Lucy: Yes, it is. For you, at least. Damus: Huh? Then, he looked and saw multiple hands surrounding Lucy, all aiming at him. Damus: W-What are you doing?! Lucy: Die. The vectors hit Damus square in the chest, which caused a massive explosion that not only vaporized the city that they were in, but the multiple surrounding cities full of people. A few seconds later, the smoke clears to reveal Lucy, floating high above miles of rubble and debris. Lucy: Like I said. Absolutely Pathetic. Then, She saw some of the debris moving, slightly surprising her. Lucy: Hmm... Damus pushes a large piece of a building off of him to find everything and everyone who was miles around the city they were fighting in were vaporized. He looked towards Lucy in shock. Damus: Why....Why would you do this to these innocent people?! Lucy stares on before saying... Lucy: Because humans... are nothing but trash. Damus felt his heart drop by this answer. He fell to his knees, covering his face with one of his hands, trying to hold in the pain he felt. Lucy smirked as she saw the Hybrid Hero suffer. Damus: You...killed them all...because you thought they were trash?! Lucy looked in slight confusion as Damus begins to stand up, as he bared his teeth and curled up both of his hands into fists Damus: I thought I was mad before. But now... The earth starts to shake as Lucy still looks on at the enraged Hero. Damus: I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damus yells at the top of his Lungs, as he forms at massive aura around him. This also creates a even bigger crater, staggering Lucy. Lucy: What’s going on?! The crater begins getting Deeper and Bigger with every second, until it stops to reveal that Damus was gone and in his place, a large hulking monster filled with Rage and aggression. This was Damus in his Lycan form. Now this battle was reaching its end. The Final Part Lucy looks on at her opponents state, smirking in confidence once again. Lucy: So you became a savage beast? It doesn’t matter. You will still die. Lucy’s Vectors connects with Lycan Damus’s skin, but it barely left a scratch. Lucy: What the...?! The monster roars, knocking Lucy backwards. Then, he delivers a powerful punch to Lucy’s abdomen, causing her to spit out a large amount of blood, and rockets her into some cluttered debris, breaking down the rubble even more. The beast looks at Lucy’s broken state as the Diclonius coughs up more blood. Lucy:(How? How is he beating me? He only landed two blows and yet...) Then, her thoughts were stopped by a onslaught of punches, breaking some of her bones and nearly turning her into a bloodied mess. He stopped and looked at Lucy, who was half dead at this point. As she notices her defeated state, she growls in pure rage. Lucy: If I’m going to die... THEN I’LL TAKE THEN WHOLE EARTH WITH ME!!! Then, her vectors grew immensely until they enveloped the entire earth itself. She lifts herself up and prepares to tear up the planet. The vectors soon start destroying cities around the globe in mere seconds. Tornadoes, Hurricanes, and Thunderstorms were created in mere seconds, and the vectors were even tearing pieces of the Earth the size of islands off the face of the planet. All of this...but her opponent wasn’t fazed. Lucy:(Growls) YOU LITTLE INSECT!!!!!!!! WHY WON’T YOU DIE?!?!?! She kept attacking harder and faster, until she noticed her left hand was melting Lucy: Huh?! Then, she starts yelling in pain, eventually stopping her onslaught and floating down to the ground. As she clutched her melting hands, she noticed that Damus began to charge up a energy blast from his mouth, ready to fire at the Diclonius. Lucy was terrified by the sight. Lucy: Impossible. How could I... Then, Damus fired at Lucy, who looked on in complete fear as the blast begins to vaporize her. But before she died, she says three final words. Lucy: Kouta...I’m sorry. Damus stopped his attack, seeing no trace of Kaede. He reverts back into base form, with only one thing one his mind. Damus:(Why did the world suffer for this?) K.O! Results Luke: You know what the worst part is? Kammi: What? Luke: That everyone was Rooting for Lucy. Even us! Kammi:(sighs) True, but this battle must have some results and honestly, Damus wins with ease. Luke: Everyone remember when we said that Lucy’s vectors can hit with the force of 476 megatons? Damus’s crystal crushing feat was nearly 620,000 times better. Kammi: Lucy’s vectors May have been able to have reached outer space and she is a very good bullet timer, but Damus ran 78% the speed of light and reacted at 12 times light speed, making Damus hundreds of times faster. Luke: And while Lucy’s vectors can bypass durability, such as Damus’s continent level durability, but it doesn’t bypass his healing factor. I mean, the dude got vaporized twice and regenerated in a few seconds! Kammi: And Damus was also more of a strategist. Lucy’s pretty smart too, but her main plan is slice and dice her opponent until she sees nothing but a puddle of blood. Lucy’s own healing factor only heals stuff as bad as physical head injuries. Lucy has even been hurt by a human punch before. Luke: Also, Damus’s Lycan and Xaran forms are overkill to begin with, especially since that Damus can one shot Her in Base form! Kammi: While Lucy was a Powerhouse- Luke: And a great waifu. Kammi:(sighs) But Damus was practically superior to Her in nearly every way that mattered. Luke: Lucy’s chances of victory were sliced in half. Kammi: The winner is Damus Adapin. Trivia (Thanks to 1298god) They're both other worldly beings (metaphorically), they both are capable of destroying planets, both have caught bullets out of thin air, both have a regenerative healing factor, lucy's different stages of frequencies are comparible to Damus' transformations, and they are both hunted by a certain organization. Also, they had three separate personalities each and they had anger issues as well. Note: Reference to Gus Veedome vs Damus Adapin and Carnage VS Lucy Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Mutant themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles